


待到尘埃落定

by hydrviolence



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: Hux视角，Kylo和Hux不是浪漫关系，只是……他们的关系。





	待到尘埃落定

待到尘埃落定，追赶反抗军而去的脚步声和喧嚣声远去，基地里突然显得莫名空寂，赫克斯从门口看着凯洛伦在那蓝色的房间里。  
仪器面板上的灯光忽亮忽灭，蓝色的光充斥着房间，包围着那个黑色的影子。赫克斯看到凯洛伦背对着他，不知是蹲着还是跪坐在地板上，头垂着，汗湿了的黑色头发微卷地垂着。蓝色的光落在他的头发和肩上。  
赫克斯微微歪了歪头，凯洛伦感到痛苦。他看得出来，再明显不过的痛苦。  
有趣，赫克斯心想。  
赫克斯不会感到痛苦，他会嫉妒、恼火、愤怒、焦躁或者愉悦，但不会痛苦和悲伤。好吧，肉体痛苦赫克斯当然也能感受到，被摔在地面的痛感或被扼喉的不适他都深有体会。但精神上的痛苦？不，这东西赫克斯没有，没有痛苦、没有悲伤难过，赫克斯跟痛苦这种令人不幸的负面情绪绝缘。他从未感到过痛苦，从出生开始，就没有心中痛苦。他不记得自己曾经感觉到痛苦。赫克斯只会感到愤怒。在本该引起痛苦的情形下，赫克斯用愤怒替代，他有充足的愤怒，也有充足的愤怒理由。  
他们把他当条杂种狗，别以为他不知道。赫克斯咬着牙，拧出一个微笑。无法感受痛苦，不等于他无法识别痛苦。这就像麻风病，你没得麻风病，不知道患麻风病的感受，也能轻而易举地识别出麻风病患者。痛苦同理，痛苦就像麻风病。何况赫克斯从小学会的第一课就是：如果想要活命，就得学会察言观色，分辨人们的情绪和心思。  
凯洛伦的情绪类似爆炸的飞船，一团糟乱。如果当时他早一点到，赫克斯看着凯洛伦跪着的身影，心想，如果就稍微早一点，赶在凯洛伦醒过来以前掏出枪，冲着这个原力怪物的脑袋来上那么一枪，就可以帮这东西免于现在体尝的痛苦了。可惜啊，可惜。如果再早一点，就他就能将凯洛伦从痛苦中解救。而且，如果早到一点，他就不会被掐着喉咙低三下四地求饶，而是被称为“最高领袖”了。  
他绝不会饶了凯洛伦。  
赫克斯饶有兴致地想象凯洛伦的死状。一枪打爆脑袋而死，被刺穿胸口而死，切开肚子而死，炸成一堆拢不起来的碎肉渣子也不错，这一死法与凯洛伦本人的个性很般配，或者……赫克斯想着，或者像斯诺克那样，被切成两半。赫克斯回忆起前任最高领袖的尸体，灰白嘴唇间微微吐出的舌头，浑浊的眼珠，僵直的手指似乎在试图抓住什么。也许，是要抓住生命吧，赫克斯在心里笑了。还有被烧得焦黑的腰部断面，即使冷了还散发出肉糊了的臭味。赫克斯眼前再次出现前任最高领袖的下半截尸体，那半拉尸体从宝座上歪倒而下，在地上滚了半圈，两腿拧出一个古怪的姿态。控制世界、控制他人思想、控制一切的人，连自己的下半截身子都无法控制。赫克斯为自己的笑话冷笑。既无聊、尴尬又可笑，有趣、可笑，近于荒唐。人死起来就是这样，你猜不着自己会在什么时候以什么方式死去，莫名其妙。人总会阴沟翻船，栽在自己最意料不到的地方，以自己最难以想象的方式死去，尘埃落定时，留下死相难看。  
凯洛伦现在的样子就够难看了，不如已经死掉。赫克斯有一次开始想象凯洛伦尸体的样子，浑浊的眼睛，半张的嘴里露出舌头，流出发粘的口水，肮脏的手指蜷成爪子，内脏从创口流出来。关于未来，赫克斯知道，他一直知道，只有一件事是确定的——人人都要死。只要他暂时低下头来摒息忍耐，总能忍到凯洛伦让出位子的时候。凯洛伦总会死的。有句话说得好，只要故事讲得足够长，最后结局总是人物死亡。他曾经需要忍耐父亲，父亲早就死了；他曾经需要忍耐斯诺克，现在斯诺克死了。见到斯诺克尸体时，他有些不够冷静，得意忘形，操之过急，结果被凯洛伦原力扼喉。以后他会吸取教训，不再轻举妄动，只要安静等待，总有一天，凯洛伦会死。何况他会帮点小忙，帮凯洛伦早点儿死。  
他的父亲、斯诺克、凯洛伦，他们都会死，“过去”总会死去，不停地死去，人人都要死去，正在死去，已经死去。只有他赫克斯，打小就打定了主意，绝对不要死，他要不要命地拼着命活命，他也这么活下来了。他将会活下去，永生不死，如果可能的话。而其他的人，所有曾经侮辱过他的人、伤害过他的人，都要死，他们都会死得难看，从他的父亲开始，然后是斯诺克。凯洛伦将会死得令人恶心，或迟或早。对了，还有那个居然胆敢逗弄他的飞行员渣滓，那个油嘴滑舌的杂碎也会死得痛苦不堪、惨不忍睹。  
那个渣滓居然敢说……  
……“母亲”  
想到这个词，站在门口的赫克斯手腕微微一抖。为什么有种被刺扎中的感觉？当时听到那名飞行员说出这个词时就有一种被刺扎到的感觉，为什么现在回忆起来仍然有同样的感觉？可是，赫克斯不会感到痛苦，赫克斯对赫克斯说，从来没有感到痛苦，赫克斯从小不会痛苦，童年时从来没有感到痛苦过。有一个痛苦的赫克斯存在于其中的过去不存在，令赫克斯痛苦的过去也不存在。从来没有这样的过去存在。被刺扎中的感觉……只是他感到不适，只是愤怒。那个流氓居然敢公然戏弄他！他要他死，在空中被炸成碎末而死就太便宜他了，他要他死得窘迫、尴尬、可笑又痛苦无比。  
赫克斯调整了一下呼吸，抹平领口不存在的褶皱。他看到凯洛伦站起身，转过脸来。  
“最高领袖……”赫克斯说，相信自己的声音足够礼貌顺从。  
凯洛伦扫了他一眼，撇着嘴从他身边走过。  
擦身而过的时候，赫克斯听到凯洛伦喃喃地说，不是对赫克斯说，只是喃喃自语：“她应该关上门，应该。为什么你们都想拯救我。”  
赫克斯转过身，看着凯洛伦离开的背影，笑了。没有露出笑的表情，他把笑变成了一个微微抿嘴唇的动作。  
拯救？我可不想拯救你，赫克斯想，除非把杀死你算作拯救。

 

完


End file.
